


Pineapple Lemonade is My Jam

by Riley_Scott



Series: I'm Running Outta Time (going outta my mind) [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Scott/pseuds/Riley_Scott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity go grocery shopping, fluff and silliness ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapple Lemonade is My Jam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmoakinItUp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakinItUp/gifts).



> You all can thank SmoakinItUp for this. Once I got this idea in my inbox I couldn't not write it. I hope this was as cutesy as you wanted :). 
> 
> Also the title is kind of inspired by Barry Allen being an adorable dork in the newest Flash episode.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you had told Oliver Queen five years ago that he would never be happier than when he was grocery shopping with his live in girlfriend, he would have punched you in the face and then slept with _your girlfriend_. 

But it was actually true. He and Felicity Smoak had been living together for almost a year and despite her lack of culinary skills, she loved to tag along to the grocery store. Since she was such an awful cook though, she pretty much just wondered around the store grabbing any and all junk food that she could get her hands on, while Oliver worked from a list of healthy foods that he needed to cook for them for the week. Their different agendas always lead to some really interesting arguments, but it was still something he looked forward to all week. 

Speaking of arguments, though. 

Oliver looked down into their overflowing shopping cart and frowned. He rolled his eyes, clenched his jaw and looked around the aisle for his shopping partner and spotted Felicity. She was in her normal Saturday morning shopping gear, an oversized MIT sweatshirt, yoga pants (which made no sense because he had never seen her do yoga) and her blonde mop was pulled through the back of a Starling City Rockets baseball cap that she had stolen from him over a year ago. She was walking slowly down the aisle, bopping her head along to the overhead music and starring at the boxes on the shelf like they held all the mysteries to life. 

“Felicity.” He called, trying not to let his annoyance color his tone. 

“Wha-?” She asked, barely looking up from the box in her hand, her face scrunched up in confusion. 

“I asked you to pick out fruits that you wanted.” He stated, pushing the cart over to join her and he bit back a grin when she looked even more confused. He would not let her cuteness deter him. 

“Which I did.” She told him, her lips pursing into a pout. He shook his head and crossed him arms over his chest. 

“No.” He told her plainly and the pout stretched into a frown. 

“No?” She asked, baffled. He reached into the cart and picked up the 24oz bottle and shook the 'juice'. 

“That is not fruit.” He told her, feeling like a parent scolding a child. She rolled her eyes and walked up to the cart and pointed at the bottle, at the pictures of fruit on the cover. 

“I'm sorry, in what world do we live in when pineapples and lemons don't equal fruit?” She asked him like he was a bit touched in the head. 

“In the world when they are skinned, blended, mixed with artificial sugar and put into a plastic bottle with food coloring.” Oliver insisted and then he cocked a brow when he saw the familiar look in her eyes. 'Here is comes.' He thought to himself. 

Felicity backed away from the cart, hands in the air and shrugged. 

“Oliver. I'm really sorry, your abs are nice and all but this may be the deal breaker.” She told him, matter-of-factly and he sighed. 

“Pineapple lemonade? That's what does us in?” He questioned, turning around to push the cart further down the aisle, to continue shopping. 

She followed closely behind him. 

“I'm afraid so.” She sighed, looking forlorn and he smiled at his feet. 

“Well, it was bound to happen. We had a good run.” He said sadly, shaking his head. 

“Yeah. Good times.” Felicity nodded, putting on a sad but resigned face. 

Oliver stopped to grab something from the shelf and turned to face her, holding his hand out for her to shake. She gave him a quick but firm shake and a little salute. 

“So should we just go our separate ways now? Or do you want to wait until we check out?” He asked, looking around at the overhead signs to see where he needed to push the cart to next. 

Felicity frowned, looking deep in thought. 

“Hmm, that's a tough one. I mean, it might get awkward but I feel like I should stick it out until checkout. After all, I did forget my wallet and I really want those frozen pizza bagel things.” She shrugged and he rolled his eyes. Of course she snuck those damn pizza bagels into the cart. He was losing his touch. 

“You're killing me.” He told her, poking around the cart trying to find the offending product. 

“What? I'll pay you back. I mean, it's only fair since we're splitting up.” She squawked at him, slapping his hand away from his search. 

He gave up and shrugged, continuing to push the cart around a corner and nodded. 

“Oh, that's right, we just broke up. So I guess I don't have to worry about you dropping from a heart attack at 35 from your cholesterol intake. That's a relief.” He reasoned, looking over the shelves of bread trying to find the one Felicity called 'dandruff' bread because of the oats on the top. 

“Silver lining.” She told him, picking up her white bread and 'sneaking it' onto the bottom rack on the cart. He groaned and then she looked up. 

“Hey, did you get the butter I like? The whipped kind?” She asked, pulling up her grocery list on her phone with a quizzical look. 

He nodded, picking it up from the top of the cart and waving it at her. 

“Yeah, and then I also got the real butter that isn't made from chemicals.” He teased, putting it back down and she put on an affronted look. 

“Wow, you're taking this break up harder than the last one. I really broke your heart this time didn't I?” She asked with false sympathy. 

“Yeah well this time it was over lemonade. That stings a little. When it was over the fabric freshener last week, now that I could see. That was about principals.” He told her like it was obvious and she nodded, biting on her bottom lip. 

“Point taken.” Sigh. 

“Well, I'll make you a deal.” She offered, casually as she flipped through instagram on her phone. 

“I'm listening.” He said, turning the cart to head for the front of the store.

“I'll cancel this breakup if you let me get the pineapple lemonade.” She proposed casually. 

“And what do I get?” He questioned, stepping around her to start loading the conveyer belt at the register. 

“Besides me?” She asked, looking offended. 

“Naturally.” He said making a face at the cashier, Julie who smiled, used to their back and forth. 

“I'll pretend to not notice that sugar in raw crap is in the cart and look the other way when you sweeten my coffee with it.” She offered handing him the butter. 

“That's it?” He gave her a look that screamed 'try again'.

“I'll drink decaf once a week.” 

Weak.

“Twice.” He countered and she winced. 

“Once a week and I'll cut down to two cups of regular a day. For a week. Once a month.”

Better.

“I guess that's agreeable.” He conceded, grabbing the receipt from Julie, wishing her a nice day and started to push the cart full of bags away. 

“Yeah, and then maybe that heart attack won't happen until I'm 37.” Felicity joked, smiling at Julie and waving to the bagger and followed him out of the store. 

“We can only hope.” Oliver shrugged hitting the button on his key to unlock the car.  
Halfway through unloading the groceries Felicity playfully hip checked him with a smile. 

“Hey, that breakup only last two aisles this time.” She told him with a kiss to the cheek and he smiled back. 

“Really?” That may be a record. 

“Wow, we're getting better at this joint grocery shopping thing. Neat.” She told him, climbing into the front seat after putting the cart away. 

“Look at us, being adults. Go us.” He congratulated them as he started to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> I've said it before and I'll say it again, I love writing for this series and will keep it going as long as you all enjoy reading it. Please leave me kudos and/or comments to let me know that you're still into it. And please don't be shy. let me know what you want to read next. I have a few ideas shelved, but am open to many more, there is so much to cover!
> 
> As for 'their first time' and/or smut prompts, I can honestly say that I'm working on it. I won't promise that I will ever publish any smut, but I am trying it out and if I deem it acceptable then I will post it. 
> 
> And as always, thanks so much for all the feedback, it really makes my day to read everyone's comments.


End file.
